True Love's Kiss
by ForgottenWhispersxo
Summary: In this Fairy Tail 'fairy tale throwback', the guild scrambles to find a cure for Lucy, who has fallen into a deep, unbreakable sleep. Levy's brainstorming leads her to the memory of a tale about true love's kiss. Chaos ensues. / Includes NaLu, implied Gajevy and implied Gruvia. / R


An impatient cluster had formed in the centre of the Fairy Tail Guild, the atmosphere ablaze with panic and desperation. At the edge of this cluster sat a determined Levy McGarden, fingertips frantically searching the pages of an old book for the answer to everyone's question.

How are they going to wake Fairy Tail's beloved Lucy Heartfilia?

Within the crowd of mages lay the blonde-haired beauty, eyes shut tight with no sign of stirring. Every now and then Levy's eyes would tick towards the unconscious woman, the sight of her cataleptic friend serving as powerful motivation. As if she needed any more. The gale-force reading glasses sitting at the tip of her nose gave little to no relief; the content of this book, much like the others before it, was turning out to be pretty useless.

Still – she had to try.

Levy had no doubt that her beloved books would somehow guide her towards the answer she needed. They hadn't let her down before and she would never let Lucy down either, there was no option for failure.

'Because of you Levy has worked herself into a state! Look at her!'

'Yeah! Didn't you learn anything the last time a flyer was read _out loud_?!'

Levy's gaze snapped up to where Droy and Jet were standing menacingly over Fairy Tail's Gray Fullbuster. The ice-mage's stoic countenance never faltered, though it was clear to those who knew him best that guilt had seized hold of his conscience. It was him, after all, who had read the flyer aloud to Lucy with the hopes of Team Natsu banding together on yet another incredible mission. He was the cause of this adversity. Gray's elbows were propped upon the surface of the table Lucy's form had been laid to rest on, an upturned palm balancing his left cheek as he studied his unconscious companion. What could he do to help her now?

'Don't yell at Gray-Sama! Juvia will not allow it!'

Gray's features tightened as Juvia's form sprung to his side, arms flailing around in succession as if to drive back the duo concerned with Levy's well-being. Juvia didn't shift from his side, her body serving as an obstacle, preventing Droy and Jet from approaching Gray any further.

'You should think yourselves lucky Salamander isn't here, that idiot would have set this whole place on fire. Now, why don't you sit down, shut up and stay put up so Shrimp here can concentrate?!'

'Gajeel… if you're going to patronize my friends… can you do it sitting down? Your shadow is making it difficult to see.'

The duo's attention immediately shifted to the Dragon Slayer standing above their beloved team member. His form dropped obediently into a cross-legged position beside her, a touch of pink lifting to the bookworm's cheeks as his form drew closer. She could only put it down to his curiosity; this wouldn't be the first time he'd observed her while she was reading. For a moment the hall fell silent, the mages contributing to the cluster of curious, worried individuals exchanging troubled glances.

'I've got it! The answer is so simple! It's been in my head all along!'

A hush of silence filled the Guild Hall, the anticipation training all eyes upon the small girl as they awaited the solution. Though a large number of members were absent, (out on a job or merely engaging with the outside world), Levy couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the stares fixed upon her face. She had to be right, for Lucy's sake – for everyone. The pressure was suffocating. Standing from her place she let the glasses fall from her face, hanging close to her chest via a string of small beads. Both hands clapped together victoriously, the sound resonating off the Guild's walls, bringing an end to the silence.

'A kiss! A kiss will break the spell on Lucy!'

The Guild Members remained silent for a little while longer, the majority of male candidates sharing competitive glances, the girls revealing mixed, bewildered expressions. Juvia's entire face turned red as her mind reached back, forged visions of being kissed by Gray soon flooding the dark space.

'I'll do it; this is my fault after all,' Gray's voice was quiet but serious, his gaze averting back to Lucy's unconscious frame. He'd do anything to save his friend.

Just like that Juvia's visions were shattered, replaced by a horrifying truth.

'No! Gray-Sama you can't! Juvia doesn't want that!'

'Juvia this isn't a-'

A rush of light filled the Guild Hall, interrupting Gray's dispute with Juvia as a loud bang reverberated off the walls. Levy's gaze narrowed as she stared off in the direction of the light, a familiar flash of pink hair approaching the centre of the room, a tiny blue creature trailing steadily behind him.

'What are you guys doing standing around like this?' Natsu's gaze wandered for a minute before spotting Lucy in the centre of the group, 'Aw, hey! Lucy! What are you doing on the table? If Erza comes back you'll be in big trouble!' The cheerful tone in Natsu's voice caused Levy to stiffen, Gajeel's form rising to stand beside her almost defensively. The group stared at him in disbelief.

'Natsu can do it!' Juvia's voice was laced with desperation as it filled the air; no way was her beloved Gray-Sama putting his lips on another woman's. Especially not her rival's! Her outburst may have seemed selfish, but Juvia was equally as concerned for Lucy's wellbeing as everyone else. Just… not enough to sacrifice her love for Gray.

'Do what?'

Gray stood from his place, one hand shifting to Juvia's shoulder in an attempt to make her stay quiet. The infatuated woman fell silent immediately, the entirety of her face becoming a deep shade of red. Her mind was soon lost to yet another of many fantasies.

'Natsu, Lucy is under a spell… because of me. If we don't wake her up soon then she'll stay this way. I should've been more careful.'

Natsu's features pulled together instantly, Happy's form lowering to sit upon his shoulder.

'Then wake her up!'

'If it was that easy do you think we'd all be here now? We've tried!'

'Then try harder! This is Lucy we're talking abo-'

A piercing whistle filled the room, disrupting the conflict immediately. Natsu's attention diverted to where the noise had originated from, revealing the source immediately. Gajeel's hand was sitting upon Levy's head, the other still situated before his lips as he stared down the Fire-Breathing Dragon Slayer.

'Oi, Salamander, he said we've tried. Squirt here hasn't stopped looking for an answer since blondie over there took a nose-dive into the ground. And, in case you idiots have forgotten: she _found _a possible solution.'

Natsu turned to face Levy who immediately nodded to confirm that what Gajeel said was true.

'What is it, Levy?! How can we save Lucy?'

'With a kiss,' articulating such a thing with Gajeel's arm resting upon her hair caused Levy's features to become red, 'I read it in a book once. I'm certain _now_ that a kiss will break the spell.'

If it was a kiss that would save Lucy then he had no choice.

'I promised Lucy I would always be there to save her; I can't let her down now. Move out of the way, I'll do it.'

Juvia snapped out of her little daydream to sigh with relief, both arms winding around Gray's as she pulled him away from Lucy's still body. He struggled against her hold long enough to pry his arm free, though his attention was soon focused entirely on Lucy. This left him vulnerable long enough for Juvia to snake her way beneath his arm long enough that she might watch in the comfort of her beloved's embrace.

In a matter of seconds Natsu was leaning across the table, one hand shifting to push back strands of Lucy's hair. Determination had overwritten the embarrassment, though his cheeks were still glowing a fiery shade of red.

'I'll save you, Lucy. I promise.'

Eyes wide with anticipation watched as the pink-haired Salamander slowly closed the distance between himself and Lucy. Levy's hand unconsciously made its way to Gajeel's shirt, fingertips firm around the material as she watched anxiously. Gajeel took great delight in this, though he felt concern for the blonde laid out on the table, his eyes were fixated on the blue-haired mage beside him. At the other side of the room Gray had wound his arm wound Juvia, sending the woman back into the realm of La-La Land.

Mere seconds passed before Natsu's lips finally reached Lucy's, inspiring a fluctuation of gasps and squeaks from his surrounding peers. Levy's fingers grew tighter, Juvia's face became redder, Natsu's heartbeat became swifter.

The tension in the air thickened when Natsu pulled away from his sleeping friend, eyes trained upon her face as he waited impatiently.

'Come on Lucy, wake up.'

Sure enough the celestial wizard's fingers began to twitch followed shortly by her eyes slowly fluttering open. It took a moment for her to recover entirely, the apprehension suffocating the observers disappearing instantly.

'Natsu… what's going on?' Her voice was laced with fatigue, Lucy's form rising into a sitting position on the table. Her eyes locked with Natsu's before travelling across the entire group, a relieved Happy flying into her lap. Still only half-conscious, Lucy's arms wrapped around her tiny friend.

'Everyone's here. Did something happen?'

'Don't worry about it, Lu-'

'Gray-Sama! Why won't you kiss Juvia like that?! Juvia wants to be kissed like Lucy was!'

Gray's form shifted away from Juvia immediately, the magnetic pull between them dragging Juvia along for the ride. She wouldn't be satisfied until he submitted to her willingly.

Lucy and Natsu stared at one and other for a moment, the puzzle in Lucy's mind slowly solving itself. When the final piece fell into place her arms tightened more around Happy who then writhed in protest. The two became red simultaneously, both hands lifting to Lucy's cheeks in surprise while Natsu looked off to the side sheepishly.

'Natsu! How could you!'

'H-hey! It was Levy's idea!'

Lucy's gaze moved to the aforementioned bookworm, a rush of banter filling the Guild Hall as the others rushed forward to question Natsu about the kiss.

Levy watched happily, a hint of laughter passing her lips as she observed safely from the distance. She would talk to Lucy about the whole incident later.

Gajeel's arms folded over his chest as he studied the curious girl beside him, she'd been grinning to herself ever since Natsu had agreed to be the one to save Lucy. Still that same smile adorned her features.

'So it's true, then,' her voice was barely a whisper, 'a kiss of **true love **really does conquer everything.'

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading ~ !  
This is my first time writing anything Fairy Tail, I hope I was accurate enough.**  
**If you see any typos feel free to point them out, I try my best to spot them all.**

**This story can also be found on my tumblr: forgottenwhispersxo**


End file.
